love at first sight?
by emilyemilyemily
Summary: All human, Rosalie Hale arrives at forks with her brother Jasper, but who does Alice fall for? Start is from Alice's POV. More submitted recently! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I walked over to where she was standing. I could see her beautiful waving blonde hair, her perfect features and feminine figure. Never had she looked so beautiful to me.

Rosalie Hale. I remembered back to when I had thought she did not return my love, how naive I had been. The first time I had seen her had been when I first started school. I had seen her glance at me from across the cafeteria in Forks High. I had only seen her that once, but I had felt feeling I had never felt before. She had soon come over to me.

'Hi. My name's Rosalie Hale,' she had said, confidently.

'A-a-a-lice,' I had stammered back, unsure of her intentions. I could see her holding her hand out to shake mine, but for some reason, I felt like I had no control over my own body and its actions.

'Do you have a second name?' she had giggled. It had sounded like chiming bells. I had thought it one of the most wonderful things, ever. I still think it one of them, but there are others I find I like more.

'Of course, I do. It's Cullen. And this is my brother, Edward, and my other brother, Emmett. This is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend,' I hadn't meant to give the whole family history, but she seemed pleased.

'I have a brother, too. There's Jasper. You might like him Emmett,' she suggested he go over and talk. I was amazed at her confidence, although she didn't seem to have the same inability as I did. 'I can just tell were going to be close, Alice.' I didn't know if she knew how close we were going to get.

The next few weeks we did everything together. It was amazing, she was so funny, and the conversations we had are featured in some of my favourite memories. After a while, I knew we would either have to stop being friends, or progress it even further.

I didn't know quite what she would choose, but I knew my choice, and hoped hers would be the same. During those months together, I had started to think that maybe, just _maybe_, she didn't want me that way, and perhaps my feelings for her were confused.

One night, while we were alone at her place, we were watching a movie. Her parents had gone out, celebrating something, and Jasper was hanging out with Emmett. As Rosalie had predicted, they'd become good friends. This had come in handy when we had wanted alone time to talk to each other about things. Not about boys though, _never_ about boys. I don't know if it was just because I had given off a vibe that I didn't want to, or because she had no interest in them either. I knew I had always hoped for the latter.

It was that night, it had all changed. We had been watching some movie—I had never been able to concentrate on them for long, not with _her_ sitting next to me. She had been sitting so close; I could hear her breathing, see her chest moving up and down with each inhalation. I had thought that she could drive me mad, just sitting there. I could feel the electricity in the room; it was coming right out of her in all the places we touched, and flowing straight into me, pulsing through my veins.

I turned to look at her and found her staring straight at me. I knew what was coming next. She had leant in forward, and kissed me with a passion so great it had left me gasping for breath 

before she had even started. Suddenly, with a forcefulness I hadn't known I possessed, I was kissing her back.

Now, however, I had more important matters on my mind. I could see her staring at me, waiting for me to move, but I was stunned into silence by her naked body before me. It was too surreal. I couldn't believe I was truly seeing what I was—that was, until she pressed her lips against mine. I let my senses take control, making my muscles work themselves. I ran my tongue over her lips as they pressed against mine. _This _was heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

I could see her standing a few feet away from me—naked, but for her pants. I was _so_ nervous. I hadn't done anything like this before, Alice was my first. It made me even more nervous to think that Alice hadn't been waiting for me, as I'd been doing for her. I knew I shouldn't blame her though, I wasn't around—she didn't even know me. No, I knew I didn't blame her one bit, but I could see where her slight experience would help her now, even with a man.

If I was honest, it was like I'd been waiting for her. I hadn't felt anything for boys previously, and when I'd met Alice it had all clicked into place. _Of course, you moron. You love her._ I smiled at the thought. Of _course_ I loved her, that question wasn't up for debate. I did occasionally allow my mind to wander on the question of whether _she_ loved _me._ When it came to men, I'd always been able to get who I wanted—not that I ever did, it was more of a competition to me. Now, however, I really did want Alice. Not only did I _want_ her, I _needed_ her, as well.

I summoned up my courage, knowing only that she had never made the first move, being too... _too Alice_. I didn't mind, it was my way of feeling in control. I stepped over to her almost-naked form and pressed my lips to hers—forcefully. I felt her muscles relax at my sides, and her tongue ran over my lips, still pressed to hers. I knew this was what I wanted—_who_ I wanted. I let go of myself completely, knowing tonight, nothing would be going too far. We were ready, as we'd discussed earlier.

'Come on,' I whispered, 'let's go upstairs.' I pulled away—almost painfully—and clutched at her hand. She offered no resistance as I walked with her up the stairs to my room. I could see her hesitate at the door, but I carried on walking in so I could turn round and watch her move. I arranged my features to a look of pure tranquillity, which had always seemed to soothe her in the past. It did the trick, and she came bouncing over to near where I stood. As she walked I could see her breasts moving up and down, and I had to clamp down a strange urge to have her nipples in my mouth, to be sucking on them, nibbling. I knew I could do no such thing before she was closer, but just imagining it would have dampened my pants, had I been wearing any.

She moved closer, putting her arms on my shoulders and I could hear her whisper. 'Rose.' she was so close to moaning. 'Please, Rose. No more games?' I couldn't stand to hear her beg, she sounded like she was going through some kind of inner pain. I hadn't realised I had been playing games.

She was close enough now, close enough to touch. I knew I couldn't hold back any longer, so I carefully reached out my hand to cup her breast. She moved her body further into my hand, a good indicator she wanted me to go on. I started slowly, making circling motions and rubbing her nipple—I didn't want to push her, not until she was fully aware of all I wanted.

She let out a low moan, and pushed further into my hand. I looked at her face, trying to measure her reactions, but she was too lost in pleasure. I bent my face nearer to her nipple and flashed her another quick glance. She looked curious, so I took that to mean I could go ahead. With one of her breasts in my hand, I put her other breast's nipple into my mouth, sucking gently.

'Oh, god, Rose,' she murmured. 'Rose, come on. Don't play with me. You're teasing me, come on. Make me come, Rose!' I laughed at her impatience as she all but growled the last request. I quickened my pace, now I knew what she wanted and nibbled on her hard nipple—it felt good to let myself do what I really wanted. She tasted great, so sweet and yet, still bitter.

I then knew what I wanted, more than anything else in that moment, and that was to watch her come. Not just come, but to have her coming because of _me._ I knew I had the power to do that, and wanted it more than anything else in the world. My body _needed_ it, more than food, more than oxygen. I felt like I would collapse if something got in the way.

I moved my lips back to hers and started kissing her passionately. I could feel myself tingling in the different places we were pressed together—her breasts pressed against mine, her stomach, pussy and thigh. I could feel a burning in my throat, a burning that could only be satisfied by _her_. I lifted one of her legs and wrapped it round my waist, falling back on the bed as I did so. As we impacted on the bed, we bounced a little, and the sight of her boobs bouncing only made me more eager to get inside her.

'Are you sure..?' I murmured, not caring what her answer was.

'Yes, do it, Rose. _Please_.' She mumbled back. We rolled over, so she was on her back, and she separated her legs for me. I had pushed her pants down slightly with the movement of my thighs, so I bit them and pulled them off her completely. Slowly, gently, I inserted one finger into her pussy, moving it up and down, teasing her clit with occasional brushes. She made a noise like a growl—I guessed she was getting impatient. I _did_ love to tease her though. Quickly, I inserted another finger, moving in and out faster. I moved my other hand from where it was left on her hard, _hard_ nipple and moved it to circle her clit. Somehow, I knew what I was doing, although being totally inexperienced—it felt natural, the most natural thing in the world.

I started rubbing her clit up and down, making her moan with pleasure. Her moans got louder as I steadily increased the pace of my rubbing. My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, as instead of going faster, just so I could watch Alice moan, they slowed to a stop.

An idea had come to me. _What if..?_ I thought to myself. I was intrigued. I knew I couldn't stop pleasuring her until she came, but what if I could pleasure her in different ways. Ways that would pleasure me too? I realised I had thought about this for too long, as Alice was staring at me confused. Maybe she was worried I was having second thoughts? No, I doubted that—not confident, trusting, amazing, Alice; my love and my life.

I looked into her eyes and could almost taste the disappointment emanating from within her. I started to feel guilty; was causing her pain, to give her pleasure right?

I dropped my eyes from hers, to look down at her pussy—her beautiful pussy; I could almost taste it. I lowered my face next to it.

'Ooh,' breathed Alice, suddenly aware of what I was planning. 'Please?' she asked, still unsure of why I was hesitating—I was unsure of why I was, too. Then I knew I couldn't hold off any longer, knew I had to have her in my mouth—now. I spared her a very short glance; more to prove that I could. Then I was right there, next to what made her female. I could smell her mouth-watering 

scent; so good, I could almost taste it. There was no time for second glances and, as if my life depended on it, I thrust my tongue into her. I started near her opening, circling her clit. I heard her exhale loudly in relief.

I flattened my tongue and ran it all the way; from bottom to the top of her clit, her loud moans making me aware of the thrill she was getting. Back and forth, I ran my tongue over her clit quickly. I spared a thought to my family, if they were here now... I didn't finish that thought, my mind entirely focused on Alice. While pleasuring her in more ways than I could have thought possible with my tongue, I listened to her load, low moans.

I could taste her so well by now, and I began to go faster, wanting more and more. I used my fingers to pump into her as well. With my hand pumping fast I could hear her juices mixed with my saliva squelching.

Her moans had started to get louder and more frequent, and I knew, the way only I could, that she was so close to climaxing. I bit down on her clit, and she screamed. She came all over my face, and her back arched. She screamed with delight and ecstasy. I withdrew my hand, letting her ride out what looked to be a monstrous orgasm.

A few minutes later, she started kissing me, passionately. I knew I still had her come all over my mouth, so I pulled away.

'What's wrong?' she looked hurt.

'I have your come all over my face, Alice,' I explained. I saw her grin, a wide, beautiful grin. She pushed me onto my back on my bed, and started to lick it from my face.

'If it bothers you that much,' she murmured.

'It's not me it bothers, Alice. I was thinking about you.'

'Don't be silly, as if I would let you go.' She lay on top of me, pressing herself against me. 'You know, it's my turn now, Rose.' She moved down.


	3. Chapter 3

'Don't be silly, as if I would let you go.' She lay on top of me, pressing herself against me. 'You know, it's my turn now, Rose.' She moved down.

My world was in slow motion, I didn't know what to expect. Sure, I'd pleasured myself before, but it wasn't exactly the best. I knew what I would do, every time. This time, I was in the dark. It made me slightly anxious, although exhilarated—remembering it _was _still Alice. I knew, as long as she was the one doing it, I'd let her do anything to me, _anything._

Just as fast as everything had slowed, it seemed to speed up again, leaving me shocked and bewildered. I could feel her breath near the inside of my thighs, and her hands running up the outside of them. She licked me near my sensitive area, and I moaned with pleasure.

'_Aliiiiice,_ I don't want to play games,' I said, not thinking she might not be doing it deliberately. She looked up at me, looking shocked.

A slow smile spread across her face, 'I didn't know we were, Rose. But that doesn't sound like a bad idea.' _Oh, no. Oh, no. _I thought. _What is she going to do to me? What _isn't _she going to do to me?_ I had started to panic.

In that moment she had decided to jump off the bed, unseen by me, blinded by worry. I could see her next to my wardrobe, digging for something. _No, she can't put clothes back on!_ She looked to beautiful without them, it was almost a crime for her to wear clothes in public. My thoughts then switched to what would happen if I refused to let her go. Held her captive for god-knows-how-many years?

'Damn!' she exclaimed. She started walking out the room.

'Where are you going? Alice! What's going on?' I asked, anxious.

'Don't worry, I'll be back in two minutes. I promise,' she added solemnly. Held to her promise, I calmly awaited her return. As said, she was back before I had even counted to one hundred.

'Where did you go?' I asked, curious.

'I had to "borrow" something from Jasper. I'm sure he won't miss it, though' she replied. I was confused, but said nothing as I could see she was hiding something behind her back, and I was sure I would be able to see it soon. Every time she moved, she moved perfectly. I still couldn't fathom what she was holding. It looked like his old school tie, but what would Alice want with that?

She jumped onto the bed, in between my still-open legs. She revealed Jasper's tie, only there were two. _One each?_ I thought to myself, wondering what on earth she was doing.

Then she was on top of me, kissing me passionately. She held out my hands and put them over my head. She broke off the kiss, leaving me gasping for breath, and started to fiddle with my wrist. As she moved onto my other wrist, she started giggling. The musical sound coming from deep inside her could have put me to sleep it was so sweet, but I remembered I had a job to do.

She sat on top of my pelvis, not crushing it, Alice being so light. She was smiling her beautiful smile, and I almost couldn't take my eyes off her to find out what was so amusing.

'What?' I shouted. 'Why on earth have you tied me up?' Alice started biting her lip, looking incredibly sexy. Suddenly, I could see why she did it.

'Come one, Rose. You can shout at me after—if you don't enjoy it, that is.' She kissed me swiftly and moved down slowly, kissing every inch of me she could find. I made unintelligible 

moans and murmurs, which seemed to tell her I liked it. She continued to move down my body, faster this time, almost getting to the part I wanted her at. Finally, she was there!

She wasted no time getting to know my pussy; she just licked and sucked at my clit. My moans were getting loader and loader. To add, she pushed her fingers into me, giving me even more pleasure. Her nose nuzzled against my sensitive area, and I gasped, trying to keep my breath. _This is too much,_ I thought not knowing how it could get any better. For some reason, I could then no longer feel her inside me; I couldn't feel her warm rough tongue or her cool teeth on my clitoris. I was momentarily dismayed. I could feel her tongue working on my nipples; licking, sucking, grinding between her teeth.

'Alice... I need you _inside_ me, Alice,' I didn't know if I was making any sense.

'Rose, do you not enjoy it more this way?' she teased, a lilt in her voice. I didn't like her trying to tease me. I tried to shrug it off, but inside it tore me.

'If you think you're done Alice... You may want to think about un-tying me sometime. It wouldn't look too good if, in a few hours, Jasper and Emmett walked in, finding me naked and tied up using Jasper's ties. Although, I may have to hold onto you, as evidence...' I mumbled on like this for a few more seconds before she silenced me with a kiss. _Oh, god. She's _so_ hot!_

She soon got back to work, after a few more threats, and I could feel myself dampen even more—if that were possible. She worked her tongue and fingers round me, and I could feel myself about to come. I tried to hold on to the pre-orgasm feeling, but it was too strong. It needed to be released, and it was. I came in Alice's mouth, on her face, and her fingers, as I arched my back toward the ceiling. A wave of pure thrill and pleasure moved through me, leaving me gasping for breath. _Man, she's good,_ I thought. _I could never have done that._ As my orgasm left me, she pulled her fingers out from inside me. I was surprised she'd left them there. She started licking my come from her fingers, and I leant forward to clean her face, sucking and kissing her clean skin when I'd finished.

She pushed me back into my position, put her head into her position and licked me again. I wasn't really ready for another round, and I told her so.

She laughed, 'Don't worry, I just like the taste of you so much, Rose. I love _you_.'

A huge grin must have plastered it's self onto my face, as I was sure I was looking like the Cheshire Cat.

'Damn it, Alice. I love you _so_ much. I'd go back for more of you, too.' She smiled her sweet smile in response.

Something that sounded like a car approached my driveway.

'Shit!' Alice cried. 'They're back!'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Here goes. **

**Disclaimer (for the first time ever): I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I don't own twilight. Unfortunately.**

Something that sounded like a car approached the driveway.

'Shit!' I cried. 'They're back!'

'Get dressed. Quickly!' Rosalie whispered, urging me to do as she said, praying I would do it, and fast. I ran to my clothes, and pulled them on, not caring what my hair looked like, and not stopping to look in the mirror. I ran downstairs, as I heard the garage door shutting the car in. They would be here any moment. I rammed a DVD into the player, and flicked it forward a dozen scenes to make it look like we'd been watching it all day.

Rose was soon beside me, kissing me swiftly before sitting on one end of the sofa. I sat myself on the other, and finding I couldn't not be near her, I lay my head on her lap, pretending to be asleep. I "woke" up as they came through the door to the room, talking loudly.

'Oh, sorry, Alice. Were you asleep?' asked Jasper when Emmett had stopped talking about the truck rally they had just seen.

'You're home a bit early, aren't you?' I said, sleepily.

'Yeah,' Jasper said, looking a little guilty. I wondered what that was about. 'Sorry about that, we thought you'd have both gone shopping or something.'

'We've just been sitting here all day. You, know. We didn't really want to do anything else.' She shot a look at me, and flashed a quick smile, showing her perfect teeth. I loved it when she smiled like that, it was so... sexy, but in a dangerous way. I could feel my pants getting damper already and an aching between my legs. I wanted her again, now, _here._

I knew it was impossible, there was no way she would let me, not in front of Emmett.

'So, what are you guys doing back so soon? I mean, the movie's not even finished,' I asked, trying to talk about something other than what we'd been doing.

'Oh, umm... We were just at some truck thing, you know, nothing special.' Jasper seemed almost as nervous as I was. If only I knew what it was about.

'Hmm... Okay, then. Well, Alice, I don't know about you, but I can't watch this movie anymore, it's boring.' Rosalie looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. I thought I knew what she was thinking about, I knew I was thinking exactly the same thing. _She's remembering,_ I thought. This brought a smile to my face.

Emmett guffawed. 'Anything to do with shopping and Alice is game,' he said, fondly. 'Fancy tagging along, Jazz?' I had to work hard to keep the smile on my face, thinking about the lack of "alone" time Rose and I would get with Emmett and Jasper.

'Sure, nothing better to do, right?'

'There's the spirit!' boomed Emmett, hitting Jasper hard on his shoulder. Jasper, although strong and well muscled, was no match for Emmett when it came to strength, and therefore, expectedly he was shoved forward, rubbing his injured shoulder.

'God, Em. Why do you have to hit me so hard? Vent your strength wrestling or something, can't you?' _Yeah, Jasper was a bit pissed, _I thought to myself. A small, quick giggle escaped my lips, earning me a dirty look from Jasper.

'Thanks, Alice. Real great sister you are,' he said, smiling. Rosalie laughed a little, but it was slightly tense and I wondered what was annoying her. For a brief second I thought that it could be the same thing that was annoying me, but I cast it aside almost instantly. _She can't feel the same way about me, surely._ I thought. I gave myself a mental shrug. _Who knows what's going on in that beautiful head?_ _Anyway,_ I thought,_ I had better get prepared for a shopping trip with Emmett, and that isn't going to be pretty._

'I need to get changed,' Rosalie announced to no one in particular. She turned to me, 'Do you have any clothes that might fit me, Alice?' she asked.

'Sure, you obviously don't know Alice. Don't the two of you talk?' asked Emmett.

Jasper chuckled. 'Even I know Alice would have clothes in every size. How else would she be able to go shopping so often?'

'It's polite,' Rose growled. She linked my arm, and I revelled in the touch. 'Boys!' she whispered dramatically, 'They don't know anything!'

'That's true,' I replied. I steered her towards my bedroom, to start the search for some clothes. I could hear Emmett and Jasper whispering downstairs.

'Those two have gotten pretty close, haven't they?' I heard the soft, low voice of Jasper mutter. _If I wasn't in love with Rose..._ I thought to myself. He _was_ gorgeous, with his superstar looks. His floppy blonde hair, his perfectly proportioned features, and gently muscled body that was better than Edwards, and nowhere near as muscled as Emmett's. I banished such indecent thoughts from my mind.

'Well,' replied Emmett, 'Alice sure is easy to get on with when she wants to be, that is,' God, trust Emmett to find a fault in anyone.

**A/N : Okay, guys. So that's this chapter. Maybe a little shorter than I wanted, but I have a feeling that the next one might be even shorter, which isn't good.**

**I like the next one though. You may not, but I don't care. Reviews please. 5 would be nice.**


	5. Interval

**Honestly, guys. I want more reviews before I do the next chapter.**

**It's actually ready, but you're not having it. **

**REVIEW! **

**Thanks. ******** xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I actually missed a line in that last one, which is a shame, but oh well. It's in here. All's well. This has a fair bit of repetition of the last chapter, but it's not quite the same.**

**So here's another one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Jasper's POV.

Emmett and I walked up the drive. I was quite tired out from earlier, thinking _Boy, is Emmett energetic._ I opened the front door, but Emmett barged in ahead of me. I was about to make a comment, when I heard something in the other room. I walked towards the arch of a doorway, Emmett talking in my ear about the rally. I wasn't paying much attention, thinking maybe there was an intruder in the house.

I walked through the archway, and saw Rosalie sitting on the sofa, watching a movie with Alice waking up lying on her lap.

'Oh, sorry Alice. Were you asleep?' I asked when Emmett stopped talking about that truck rally.

'You're home a bit early, aren't you?' she said, stilly groggy.

'Yeah,' I said, feeling bad about waking her up. I wondered if she was really asleep, was the movie that boring? 'Sorry about that, we thought you'd have both gone shopping or something.'

'We've just been sitting here all day. You, know. We didn't really want to do anything else.' Rosalie looked at Alice and smiled, well more like grinned. _I wonder what's going on. What's the joke?_ I thought. Alice smiled back, a cute smile which I had begun to love. Alice was amazing, she was so pretty and she looked just like a small pixie when her hair was spiked up, as it was now. I could imagine my own hands running through that hair, my mouth on hers, kissing passionately.

'So, what are you guys doing back so soon? I mean, the movie's not even finished,' she asked, changing the subject well and interrupting my thought processes before they'd even got started.

'Oh, umm... We were just at some truck thing, you know, nothing special.' I replied, anxious to be talking to her for as long as possible, but without much interest in what I'd just seen.

'Hmm... Okay, then. Well, Alice, I don't know about you, but I can't watch this movie anymore, it's boring.' Rosalie looked over at Alice. Alice smiled back, and it was the most beautiful smile I'd seen. I wanted to make Alice smile like Rose seemed to be able to do effortlessly. I could swear that there was no way a girl can make such a close friend in so short a time as we'd been here. Oh well. _Hopefully I can gain her trust as Rosalie has,_ I thought to myself. 'What do you want to do?' she asked Alice, not bothering with mine of Emmett's opinion.

Emmett laughed. 'Anything to do with shopping and Alice is game,' he said, as though he was talking about a cute puppy or something. 'Fancy tagging along, Jazz?' My heart soared at the thought of spending time with Alice, even if Emmett and Rose were there.

'Sure, nothing better to do, right?' I said nonchalantly.

'There's the spirit!' Emmett hit me on my shoulder, which actually hurt quite a bit. I winced and was pushed forward slightly. I rubbed my newly injured shoulder and turned to Emmett.

'God, Em. Why do you have to hit me so hard? Vent your strength wrestling or something, can't you?' I was almost shouting. I _was_ pretty annoyed; he knew I hated it when he did that.

I heard a small giggle from Alice, across the room. I flashed her a look, but unfortunately, with all my annoyance at Emmett, I managed to look slightly pissed at her.

'Thanks, Alice. Real great sister you are,' Emmett said, winking, obviously thinking he was being applauded. Rosalie laughed a little too, and I managed to shoot another contemptuous look in her direction this time, not Alice's

'I need to get changed,' Rosalie said. She turned to Alice, 'Do you have any clothes that might fit me, Alice?'

'Sure, you obviously don't know Alice. Don't the two of you talk?' asked Emmett, stifling a laugh.

I laughed along. 'Even I know Alice would have clothes in every size. How else would she be able to go shopping so often?'

'It's polite,' Rose growled. She put her arm through Alice's, which made me almost go green with envy. 'Boys!' we could hear her whispering to Alice, 'They don't know anything!'

'That's true.' Alice took charge of guiding Rosalie towards her bedroom, and I could feel the annoyance boiling under my skin.

'Those two have gotten pretty close, haven't they?' I murmured to Emmett, hoping they weren't listening.

'Well, Alice sure is easy to get on with when she wants to be, that is.' I didn't know what to say to that, and fell silent. I couldn't imagine Alice being anything but nice, and most certainly could not see her being violent or nasty to any person. _Maybe I'm just a little prejudiced,_ I thought. I did seem to be in love with her, and I wondered to myself if it was healthy. _Probably not, Jasper. And I'm pretty sure talking to yourself isn't either._ Now, that was true. I tried to recall Alice's perfect features. I thought of her spiky dark hair, her petite frame, and angular face. She was just perfect. I honestly can't see myself with anyone else.

'Oi, mate,' Emmett had 'tapped' (**thanks again Lyratearsx**) me on the shoulder again.

'Emmett, are you seriously hoping for an early death?' I asked him, my tone deadly.

'Don't kid around, Jasper,' he said, laughing. That really annoyed me. 'You couldn't kill my little finger, let alone my whole body. I just thought I should snap you out of that little world you'd gone off to before the girls reappear.' His grin was wide on his face, and I looked at my feet.

I turned my face up towards his, my grin even wider.

'What?' he said, suspicious.

I shrugged, 'Just thought, that maybe you ought to get rid of _that_ before Rose comes down,' I said, pointing to the bulge in his trousers.

'Shit! I thought you couldn't really tell. Do you think they noticed?' Okay, Emmett was really worried now. _Serves him right_, I thought.

'Just go,' I said, 'I'll make your excuses for you.' I looked towards the stairs as he ran to the toilet to take care of his errection, while I stood waiting for the girls and laughing at him. I really should feel sorry for him; he has it for my sister big time. I could understand why, she _was_ beautiful, not that I'm into the whole incest thing. Apparently he'd liked Bella for some time as well, before she got with Edward, that is. And this time, I could fully empathise. Bella was _gorgeous_. She had the most amazing deep brown eyes, and a certain charm about her. Her porcelain skin, generally coloured by blushes, was almost so clear you could see through it. I'd had my fair share of thoughts about her, before Alice overtook, that is.

I could hear someone was coming down the stairs, so I tried to rearrange my expression before they did.

'Hey, Jazz. You're looking a bit blank. Where's Emmett?' asked Rosalie as she noticed he was no longer there. I had to admit, it took her long enough, the amount of space he took up.

'Gone to relieve himself,' I said, grinning at the double meaning. Alice looked at me with an expression that said she knew. I raised my eyebrows, and she giggled.

'What? What the hell is so funny? _Aliiiice_!' Well, really, Rosalie could moan at anything. _She can be so self-centred sometimes_, I thought. I gave Alice a wide grin, and she returned it with a dazzling smile of her own, one that I could never hope to re-create.

'Hey, guys. Sorry about that, desperate, you know.' Emmett smiled at me in thanks.

'No worries, Em._ Half_ of us go through that, at least once in our lives,' Alice said, letting him know she was in on the joke.

'JASPERRR! Why, Jasper? Why?' _Uh oh._ I cringed.

'Honestly, mate. I said nothing. Seriously, she guessed!' I was on the defensive, knowing Emmett and his obvious strength.

'Yeah, Em. I did, and I know you so I would have thought that anyways.' _Gee, helpful._

'What are you lot talking about? I don't know what's going on. Someone tell me now! Alice,' she begged. 'Please, Al. I thought you loved me, Alice. How could you do this to me?' Wow, was Rose getting hysterical.

'It's nothing Rose. These are kidders,' said Emmett, in his attempt to control the situation.

'Whatever. Alice, I don't know if I want to shop anymore now, anyway,' _Pathetic, Rose. Guilt trip her, why don't you? Jeesh!_

'Okay, Rose. Is there anything you want me to pick up for you while I'm there anyways?' _Alice is such a master at this._

'Arghhh! I'm coming; I just want to know what this is about.' She pulled one of her famous pouts at Emmett, which could have won over any man. Unfortunately for her, not Emmett.

He laughed easily. 'I'm not telling you, Rose. And if any of this lot does, so help me...' He didn't need to finish that threat as we could see his muscles bunching up under his shirt.

'Fine,' she huffed, evidently trying to go in a mood with us all.

'Let's go!' Alice's joy was evident. We walked out the door, me whispering to Rose that I'd tell her all about it later. Cheered by that, she walked us to my car. I opened it, and we all piled in, Alice in shotgun and me driving. _If only there were only two seats_, I thought. _Oh, well. Let's get this over with,_ I hated shopping, but for Alice, it was worth it.

**Yeah, I know. I got annoyed at the lack of reviews, but thank you anonymous reviewer, yours were so nice. I like this chapter. Not much happens, but it was nice to write. A lot of talking, sorry guys. Review??**


	7. Chapter 6

Rosalie's POV.

We pulled up into the driveway, got out the car, and walked to the door, the guys behind carrying our bags. _The advantages of being a woman,_ I thought, grinning.

I stole a glance in Alice's direction—I'd been doing it nearly all day and have had to be careful—she turned to face me at the same moment, and I saw the love reflected back in her eyes. It was quite nice actually. I saw Emmett's muscular frame push through the door, bringing with him my bags, and for some reason, holding Jasper in his arm. I had to laugh at that, and apparently Alice thought the same as she let out a small high pitched giggle.

Emmett's laughter boomed though the large kitchen as he placed Jasper gently on one of the work surfaces. I glanced at my brother, and of course, his lips were pressed together in a hard line, trying not to laugh, and acting annoyed.

'You realise, Emmett, dear that Jasper could probably get through that door, very well by himself, right?' Alice asked in her sweet little voice.

'Ahh, but could he have made it carrying all _your_ bags, Alice? You bought more than Rose, and that's saying something,' he replied, chuckling.

'I'm sure I could have managed, Em. I may not be as strong as you, but I'm no spring chick, or anything,' said Jasper, laughter in his usually calm voice.

'I did buy a lot, Jasper. I'll bet you're wishing you hadn't offered to carry them now, hmm?' said Alice seductively, sidling up to my brother's side.

'Not at all, Alice. I'd carry your bags to the ends of this earth, if need be,' he said, lowering his voice, almost trying to be sexy. I let out a little cough, trying to warn Alice that she shouldn't be flirting with her girlfriend's _brother_. Well, I suppose I could be using the word girlfriend a little loosely, it was only a one-off. _Or was it?_ In my mind, I knew I would need Alice again, and again. That one time had in no way satisfied my needs.

'Oh, such a gentleman,' giggled Alice.

'Oh, yes,' I said sarcastically, 'He's always running round with _my_ bags, aren't you Jasper? Or is there a difference between Alice and me?'

'You're my sister, Rose,' said Jasper, going a little red, but otherwise preoccupied with looking at Alice, who was watching me with curiosity.

'What's this, Jasper?' she cried. 'You carry my bags, but not your sisters? Dreadful,' she tutted.

'Aww, come on Alice,' Emmett said, 'it's not as though _I_ carry _your_ bags, is it?' I saw Emmett's smile spread across his face slowly, watching Alice go red, as she was beaten.

Alice's eyes narrowed, and a look I had never seen before came onto her face. Suddenly she was across the room, having jumped on Emmett's back, and was pulling his ears. Just at this moment Edward and Bella walked through the door, and started laughing.

'Alice!' he screamed (**yeah, screamed, guys!**), running round the room. I could hear Jasper's laughter, but I was too jealous to be laughing right now. I wasn't sure who I was more jealous of, Alice or Emmett.

**Short chapter, sorry guys but I thought I would leave you with a bit of a cliff-hanger. ******

**Enter Bella and Edward. I decided they hadn't been mentioned much, so why not?**

**Don't forget that reviews make the world go round!**


	8. Important!

_Hi, everyone. Right, I know that this hasn't been updated since... Well, a long time ago. I haven't exactly been keeping on top of any of my fics, bar a couple, recently._

_Admittedly, I didn't think anyone would want to, but it seems people do it on others I have been reading, butt... This fic is now up for adoption. If anyone would like to continue writing it, I will gladly let them as long as they triple check for grammar mistakes. (I hate them—even though I admit I make a couple of my own... *looks sheepish*) _

_But yeah,if anyone wants this, then just PM me._

_If more than one person wants it (unlikely), then I will choose depending on whether they have stories out, and the quality of them._

_I will post an author's not when they've been adopted letting everyone know who has it, in case they want to continue reading it._

_Thanks for all the support and commitment this story has received over it's time from you guys, and thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Even the flames because they help too. So thank you again, and again._

_If you're worrying about one of my other fics, and they don't have this notice, then I will be continuing those, unless of course you _really really_ want it. I may consider... Although more than likely it will be a resounding no. No harm comes from trying, however._

_Again, thank you for the support, and I hope you choose to adopt. Also, if you want you could read some of the others I am doing at the moment. Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
